Raining sun
by tell305
Summary: BELLAandhersisterlilymovewiththeirfathertosistersoregon of her mother she meets the mysterious edward cullen and is suddenly whisped into a world of prophecies werewolves and vampires when tragedy strikes can bella save or will she make a deal wit the dev
1. Chapter 1

_**Raining**_

_**Sun  
**_

_**Chapter 1 Moving**_

**A loud noise awoke me from my dreamless slumber. "Sapphire wake up "a voice called to me. "In a minute". I yelled pushing my head deeper into the pillow to drown out the horrible noise. "Sapphire wake up", the voice called out again as the terrible noise accelerated. I yanked the bedroom door open to see my annoying little sister Lillian. She was about two years younger than me, and she hated when people didn't call her Lily. People usually thought we were twins because we had the same long brown curly hair, same eye color and the same type of fashion sense. I stared at her with pure hatred in my eyes, she and everybody else who knew me well, knew not to wake me up unless there was a fire or there was a hot guy standing in the driveway. "What do you want?" I yawned stretching my tired limbs.**

"**Dad wanted to me to wake you, he said we're leaving soon." She replied with a grin. She absolutely loved waking me from my dreams just as they were getting good. It was like she would know the exact moment when my dreams reached their peak of enjoyment. I slam the door in her face locking it immediately. "Hey" she groaned banging hard on my door. "Go away" I yelled dropping onto my bed. Eventually she stopped and left me alone. I gazed up at the blank walls of my former room. **_**We're moving**_** I cringed at the thought of this – we had lived here since I was born, the better part of my life. My father Aaron was the head manager at some big-time company even though he was mostly home with us so we could complain about him not spending time with us. 'This move is for the best' he said once when I asked why we were moving. Our mother had gotten sick when I was five and died in the hospital after that he tried to act normal but walking down the halls of this house reminded too much of her. Rachel Green. She had long beautiful sun brown hair, her eyes were light blue, and she had the voice of an angel – as my dad had said after I demanded that he describe her. After five minutes of wallowing in my misery, I was at the front door with duffle bag hanging from my shoulder inside were the necessities: CD's, my favorite food which was Kit Kats and grape soda, my mom's picture (never left home without it) and my collection of diaries. If anyone, even my father touched them they would suffer the wrath equal to ten rabid dogs. **

**I ran my hand alongside my blue 2006 Mustang Convertible. Aaron got it for me on my last birthday. He and Lillian both stepped out of the house caring the remained of the boxes that didn't need to be packed in the moving truck and put them in the trunk in the car. Lillian skipped joyfully to the side of the car and slid into the passenger seat and began playing with the stations pushing the button to let down the sunroof. "Alright Pphire, I have some stuff to take care of before I head out so I'll met you at the new house in Oregon okay?" "Ok dad". I hated when he treated my like I was still nine-years-old. He gave me a look of remorse before he climbed into his '05 Ford explorer and drove toward Omaha. I knew how much dad loved this house – him and mom spent every penny they had on the place and I knew it hurt him terribly when he sold it. The car horn knocked me from my train of thoughts. "Come on Pphire" Lillian groaned "we have to leave or we'll be in traffic. **

**Stepping into the car a gust of wind blows by and frees my hair from my ponytail. "Goodbye Omaha, Nebraska, hello Sisters, Oregon" Lily shouted swinging her head to **_**Riot**_** by Three Days Grace. Shivers went down my spine – this only happened went something weird was going to happen. I shrugged the vibes off and drive toward the freeway going one hundred and ten mile an hour. At the rate I was driving the usual three day drive took two-and-a half. Welcome to Sisters. The house wasn't that hard to find since the town was so small. The house was two stories and had a two door garage. It was surrounded by a thick forest that had a walkway that led to a clearing behind the house. "Lily wake up" I sang lightly "we're here". Her eyes fluttered open and she was out of the car in half a second. The movers had beaten us here and had everything set up in the house so the only thing that we had to do was unpack and put things away. **_**Maybe things would turn out for the better**_** I breathed taking the boxes out of the trunk and into the house.**

**Chapter 2 Stranger**

**After two days of unpacking, Lily and I got ready for our first day of school. Since dad had already registered us for school while we were still in Omaha. Lillian had to wait for the bus so I left early to get my schedule. The small town high school had a total of five hundred and seventy-three students, well seventy-four now. "Why good morning dear, is there something I can help you with?" An elderly woman greeted me as I walked into the main office. "Morning" I replied "my name is Sapphire Green; I just transferred in from Omaha". Her mouth formed the shape of an O, "yes that's right my name is Miss Parker welcome to Sisters High" she said as she gave me two sheets of paper. "Here's your schedule and make sure that all of your teachers sign that other piece of paper and bring it back to me at the end of the day." I nodded and strolled back out the door I looked down at the schedule noticing I had P.E. for sixth period. **_**Shit**_** I groaned stomping off to my first class – Geometry with Mrs. Williams. **

**The bell rang as I walked into the spacious classroom. "Class today we have a new student with us from Omaha, Idaho. Her name is Sapphire Green." The middle-aged woman said aloud. She had short white-looking hair and was about 4'9". She signed my paper and said I could pick the next available seat. I ended up seating in the fourth row near the door. "Hi I'm Rebecca" the girl next to me greeted extending her arm towards me "Sapphire" I reply accepting her hand with my own. "Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" she invited openly. "Uh sure" I supposed with uncertainty, I didn't have anyone else to hang out with. **

**For the rest of the period the teacher rambled on about the lessons I already knew so I didn't pay attention – to me it was just a refresher course. I had two more classes with Rebecca so she showed my around the school and helped me find the rest of my classes. The lunch bell rang and my computer class ended. I met Rebecca in front of the cafeteria where she introduced me to her three friends. "Guys this is my new friend Sapphire, Sapphire this is Catherine, Michael and Lori." "Hi" we exclaimed in unison. I sat with my new friends and we began to talk about all kinds of nonsense. **

**The rest of the day went by in a daze. The final bell sounded. "Why hello Miss Green how was first day at Sisters?" inferred as I handed her the signed piece of paper. "Well have a nice afternoon dear." "Ok, bye", I yelled as I ran out the door but stopped short when a pair of protective arms encircled around me. I looked to see a pair of dark blue eyes gazing down at me. I stepped back to assess the damage. "I'm so sorry; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…" My apology stopped short when my eyes drifted to his toned arms and gorgeous face. "No problem" he said calmly. His warm ember eyes held mine the instant he looked down to read my expression. "So to whom to I do owe the pleasure of bumping into this evening?" "Sapphire Green", I backed away to shake his hand but he gently took it between his fingers and raised it to his lips kissing the palm of it. "The name's William Blessing, I am honored to meet you" I tried desperately to hide the blush that crept its way to my skin. "Thank you" **

"**I thought you looked familiar, I saw you and your sister moving into that old house on Maple drive" he retorted. "Hey wait, I thought that house was too far out in the woods for anyone to live nearby." His expression immediately changed "It is but I go on at lot of long walks through that area so I know all about it." "really I didn't see around, I hope you weren't spying on us" I eyed him seductively**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on raining sun

_"I thought you looked familiar, I saw you and your sister moving into that old house on Maple drive" he retorted. "Hey wait, I thought that house was too far out in the woods for anyone to live nearby." His expression immediately changed "It is but I go on _At_ lot of long walks through that area so I know all about it." "really I didn't see around, I hope you weren't spying on us" I eyed him seductively._

The music to telephone love by lady gaga filled the hall. Groaning sapphire reached into her pockets and pulled out her cell phone still looking into williams' eyes she answered "lilly you better be dead right now... I'm on my way home right now... Oh my god just wait on the porch till I get there seriously that old man needs to make you a key. Fine I'll be there in 10 minutes." Slamming her phone shut she steps back sighing "well it was nice meeting you William but I have to go maybe I'll see you again sometime." Nodding William agrees and answered her with with a smirk " of course may be another time oh and Sapphire be careful its a full Moon. She smiles and runs to her car just before she turns out of the parking lot William suddenly vanishes.

Safire's Point of view

It was a miracle I made it home; Lillian was getting on my nerves once again I'm seriously in a kill her. Luckily father is home now so I don't have to put up with her, now I was free to do what I wanted just me, my iPod, and the full Moon. Rushing down the stairs I yelled to dad that I was going to walk don't go too far he replied I leave. Making my way out the house of my body pauses thinking back to Williams warning in the feeling I get when something's gonna happen courses through me. Shaking the feeling I entered the woods following the trail through the forest with the moonlight guiding me 1000 words from Final fantasy 10 fills the air. Mouthing the lyrics I think of William just as the song ends I come to a stop pause and look around. A snap breaks me from my stupor turning in a direction I see five vicious wolves snarling at me paralyzed with fear I gasp and to quick for me to react they pounce however before they get to me I run away. Thinking to myself that good thing I took track or else they would've caught me by now; I look see them gaining turning around I managed to trip over an uprooted branch and hit my head on a boulder. Fighting darkness I try to stand but fail pushing myself up against the tree behind me I'll wait for the wolves to find me. As everything goes black a tall figure stands over me just as the wolves surround us I look up and see blue eyes.

Unknown POV

As the moonlight shined above us I noticed her true beauty I knew she was the one that we have been looking for. Turning to the wolves I nod signaling for them to leave... I follow her scent to her house. Searching for her pockets I find the key and let myself in following the scent to her room I lay her on the bed. Stroking her face I pause as her body goes rigid I kiss her forehead and jump out the window. Soon I could hold her in my arms.


End file.
